I Can't Go There
by gsrgal
Summary: GSR This takes place after Goodbye & Good Luck, and continues on through to Lying Down With Dogs.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Go There**

**Chapter One**

Grissom sat in his office at home talking to an old colleague. He shifted the phone to his other ear and leaned back in his chair.

"Listen Chuck, thanks for the offer but I just can't do it right now."

"Why not Gil? It's a free trip to Florida. You promised to come back soon and that was about nine years ago. You do remember that last time don't you? From what I remember you had a great time."

Grissom let out a sigh. "I did but like I told you I can't. I just can't right now."

"Hey, look if it's the money... I am sure you can name your price and they will pay it to get you down here. They would bend over backwards for you."

"No Chuck, its not the money. I just can't go there right now. I have to go... bye."

Grissom disconnected the call before Chuck even had a chance to say bye. He rested his head against the back of the chair and thought back to the last time he went to Florida.

* * *

_A little over eight years ago_

Grissom saw her standing there. As he made his way over to her he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you might be a little confused. You see this is Florida and you are supposed to be in California."

"I don't even have to turn around, Gilbert Grissom." Sara spun around to face Grissom with that Sara smile.

"The one and only. So you didn't tell me you were coming to the conference." Grissom crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it was a last minute thing. The boss was getting on me about all my vacation time that was piling up. I remember you saying something about Florida and I decided to mix business with pleasure. You know take in a lecture, check out the beach."

"So does this mean you will be attending my lecture?"

"Not sure?" Sara crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you have something to teach me Dr Grissom?"

Grissom began shaking his head back and forth with a little smirk on his face. "Oh Miss Sidle you forget that I am older and wiser. I am sure there are a few things I could teach you."

"I have no doubt about that." Sara cleared her throat. "Do you need help setting up?"

"Well I am sure I can find something to keep your hands busy."

Sara hooked her arm through Grissom's. "Well then, I am all yours."

Sara helped him set up and then sat in on his lecture and learned even more than the last time she heard it. After he was done, she helped him clean up and carry his stuff to his car.

Sara placed a box into Grissom's trunk. "That's the last of it."

Grissom leaned against the bumper of the car. "Do you have plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Actually I do."

Grissom stood back up. "Of course you do." He reached over and shut the trunk of his car. "Sorry for taking up your time, I will let you get back..."

Sara reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "My plans are to grab some lunch and do a little exploring. You are more than welcome to come with, if you want."

"Are you sure, you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. In fact I would love some company."

They soon found themselves driving down the highway until they came across a little restaurant. It was a small place that looked like only locals hung out in. Sara and Grissom soon found themselves at a little table on the beach. After they ate their lunch, they shared a piece of key lime pie. Sara soon heard music coming from the speakers.

"I love this song. You want to dance?"

Grissom shook his head back in forth.

Sara leaned over the table. "Oh come on... I bet you can."

"I never said that I couldn't, I just don't want to right now."

Sara sat back in her chair. "Fine, I'll let you go this time, but some day I will get you to dance."

Grissom reached for his wallet and paid the waitress. "I am sure you will."

Sara looked at Grissom. "Thanks for lunch." She turned her attention back to the ocean.

"Your welcome." Grissom looked out at the beach and the rocks in the distance. "How about we take a walk?"

Sara stood up. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

They walked back to Sara's car and left their shoes there. Once Grissom was finished rolling up his khaki pants, Sara looked up at him.

"I'll race you to the water." Sara took off running without waiting for his answer. As soon as her feet hit the water, she put her hands up in victory. "I won!"

Grissom reached down and splashed some water in her direction. "You had a head start."

Sara gave him a little smile. "Maybe just a little." She looked up and then down the beach. "Which way should we go?"

"I say we head towards the rocks over there."

They walked down the beach talking about growing up near the ocean in California. Sara told Grissom about happier times with her family. Like picnics on the beach and learning how to fly a kite. Grissom told Sara about digging up sand crabs and how he misses the ocean since he moved to Vegas. Sara walked over to something in the sand and then looked around, seeing that they were the only ones on the beach.

"Look someone must have left it." Sara bent down and picked up the bucket and shovel. "When was the last time you built a sandcastle?"

Grissom took the bucket out of Sara's hand. "I can't recall."

"So you wanna?"

"Sure, why not." Grissom reached for the shovel. "The trick to building the perfect castle is to get the right amount of sand and water."

"I'm not looking for perfection here Griss, just a castle." Sara followed him down to the water.

After the sandcastle was built, they sat there in silence, enjoying being the only ones on the beach. Soon, the wind picked up and Sara ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up. Without a word, Grissom got up and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest and they sat there like that for a while, just listening to the sounds of the ocean. When the sun began to set, they walked back to the car hand in hand.

* * *

Grissom sat up in his chair and reached for the picture of Sara.

"I wonder if you went back to Florida."

The sound of something being dragged down the hallway caused him to set the picture back down on his desk.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be my first WIP. Chapter 2 should be up in the next week. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sound coming from the hall was getting closer and closer and Grisssom's eyes were locked on the doorway to his office. Hoping Sara would be the one behind the noise and be the one to walk into the office and his life again. He was disapointed when Hank walked through the door, dragging his leash behind him.

"I guess you want to go for a walk?"

Hank dropped the leash from his mouth and barked. Grissom stood up and slipped some shoes on. As he hooked the leash to Hank's collar, they walked out the front door. Right away Hank began pulling to the left. Grissom tugged the leash to the right but Hank tried going left again. Grissom squatted down if front of him and took his face in his hands.

"Listen boy, I can't take you to the park. I'm not ready to go there yet."

Hank let out a little whimper.

"I know you miss her, I miss her too. That's why I can't take you to the park right now. She loved that park."

Grissom stood up and this time Hank followed him to the right. After the short walk around the neighborhood, they went back home. Grissom filled Hank's water dish up and gave him a treat. After Hank was taken care of for the night, he paused at the stairs. The stairs led up to the bedroom, the bedroom he shared with Sara. Since the night she left, he has not been able to sleep in that bed. He let out a breath and headed straight for the couch. After a few hours of tossing and turning on the couch, he decided that a drink might help him sleep. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and the bottle of scotch. With a second glance to the glass, he saw it was the one Sara got in San Francisco. His back slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the floor. Holding the glass, he stared at the bright red letters that read **SAN FRANCISCO**. He thought back to last year.

* * *

_One year earlier_

Grissom walked into the bedroom with a small wrapped box in his hand. Placing the box on the bed, he slid his arms around a sleeping Sara. When she didn't move, he began kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmmmm.." Sara tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

Grissom took the hint and began kissing her neck. "I have something for you." He reached behind him and grabbed the box and placed it in front of Sara.

Sara rolled onto her back, placing the box on her stomach. "What's this?"

Grissom moved his arm, so he could rest his head on his hand. "Open it and find out."

Sara pulled the ribbon off and lifted the top off of the box. Reaching in, she pulled out two plane tickets. "We are going to San Francisco? How? What about work?" Sara sat up.

"You turned in some vacation time and I approved it." Grissom gave her a wink. "The benefit of being your boss."

"What about you? Don't you think people will get suspicious?"

"I am telling people I have this bug thing I have to do. People never question the bugs." Grissom looked up at Sara, wondering if this was a good idea. "Is it okay that I did this?"

Sara jumped on top of Grissom, sending him crashing back onto the bed. She kissed him fully on the mouth and then sat up so she was straddling his hips. "Did that answer your question?"

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and tugged her down onto him. "I think so but I may need a little more convincing."

The first day in San Francisco they decided to ride the cable car. As they sat in the back of the car, Grissom put his sunglasses on.

"Did you know that the cable car was invented because the inventor witnessed horses having trouble pulling cars up cobblestone street. The horses..." Grissom was cut off by Sara kissing him. After the kiss ended he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You have never done that before."

Sara rubbed her thumb across Grissom's lips, trying to remove her lip gloss. "I am pretty sure I have kissed you before."

"I mean in public. I didn't think you were a PDA kind of girl."

"I don't do that in Vegas for fear of getting caught but here, I can do this..." Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. "and this..." She put her forehead against his. "and even this." She kissed him once again. They began to make out in the back of the cable car. It only ended when some kids got on and told them to get a room.

The next day, they walked along the streets of San Francisco, window gazing. Sara disappeared into a store. Grissom was about to follow, when the window of the next store caught his eye. Sara came out of the store a few moments later with a bag in her hand, she spotted Grissom standing in front of the window. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Sara realized what he was looking out and they locked eyes in the reflection of the window.

Grissom cleared his throat. "We never talked about it before. I'm not even sure which one you would like."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Grissom cleared his throat. "We never talked about it before. I'm not even sure which one you would like."

Sara moved so she was standing beside Grissom, but still not taking her eyes off the window in front of her. "I think... you see... the thing is."

"Wow, I think I liked it better when you over talked."

Sara took a deep breath in and let it back out. "I don't think we are ready for marriage, just yet."

"So if I asked you right now, your answer would be no?" Grissom asked.

"No, but it wouldn't be yes. Janet Jackson said it best, _let's wait awhile_." Sara saw the disappointed look on Grissom's face. "I guess I kind of like that one."

Grissom looked at the ring she had pointed out. When he looked up again, he locked eyes with a smiling Sara. They stood there for a while, staring at each other in the reflection of the window. Grissom turned to Sara and motioned to the bag in her arms.

"So what did you get?"

Sara unwrapped the glass with bright red letters. "This cheesy glass, I thought it would be perfect for our place."

That night they ate dinner in Chinatown at a little restaurant that Sara used to frequent when she lived there. As they walked back to the car, Sara went to the driver's side door.

"Give me the keys; there is a place I want to show you."

Sara drove for some time and then turned onto a heavily wooded area. All of the sudden, it cleared out to an amazing view of the Bay. Sara put the car in park and turned off the engine. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the front of the car. When Grissom came over to her she leaned back on the hood.

"I think this is one of the best views of the Bay."

"It's beautiful but I don't think I want to know how you found it."

Sara gave Grissom a small smile. "It's not what you think. I was exploring one day and came upon it. You are the first person I have ever showed it to."

Grissom grabbed her hand and walked her to the edge of the cliff and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for some time just looking at the lights out on the Bay.

"I still don't know what you are doing with someone like me."

Sara turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's easy, I still can't find anyone with your qualities and that will dance with me."

"I think it's time I do something about that." Grissom walked over to the car. After messing with the radio, he found a slow song. He walked back over to her. "Sara Sidle, will you dance with me?"

Sara slipped her arms around his neck again and looked up at him. "I thought you would never ask."

After a few dances, Sara walked over to the car and came back with two blankets. She spread one down on the ground and sat down. Grissom sat down next to her and wrapped the other blanket around them. As time went on, they found themselves lying in each others arms, with their clothes scattered around them. Grissom dropped a kiss on Sara's head.

"You make me do things I never thought I would."

Sara rolled on to her back, so she was looking into his eyes. "Like what? What is it that I made you do today that you never would have before?"

"Well, what we just did is one. Someone could catch us; do you even know who owns this property?"

Sara shook her head no. "That's part of the fun, plus I didn't see any 'no trespassing' signs anywhere. You said _things_, what else did I make you do today?"

"I never thought I would think about getting married again." Grissom said.

Sara sat up quickly clutching the blanket to her chest. "What do you mean again?"

Grissom grabbed Sara's arm to keep her from leaving. "It's not what you think. It happened in second grade. I asked this girl in my class to marry me."

Sara fell back onto the blanket. "God, you scared me. I thought you were going to tell me you are married. I seem to attract guys who either have a wife, girlfriend, and once a boyfriend."

"Wait, a boyfriend?" Grissom asked.

Sara shook her head back and forth. "It was when I was living here, go figure."

Hearing the sound of Grissom laughing, Sara turned to face him. "I'm glad you find this funny. So, tell me about this girl?"

"I just remember she liked bugs." Grissom ran his fingers through Sara's hair. "So, earlier today you said you want to wait. Why?"

Sara stared up at the stars above them. "I guess it's just that my first marriage didn't last that long." Sara turned to see the shocked look on Grissom's face. "We were too young. His name was Keith Mathews and we were in first grade."

Grissom let out the breath he was holding in. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, just a little payback." Sara went back to looking at the stars again. "I think we were only married for a day. I remember we had divorce court under the monkey bars."

Grissom began connecting the freckles on Sara's arm with his finger. "I think you are avoiding my question. Why do you want to wait?"

Sara sat up again, hugging the blanket around her. "I guess I associate marriage with abuse and infidelity." Sara let out a sigh. "Someone once told me that before you get married, you should be with that person for two years. If you still love that person after the two years is up, then you should consider marriage. I know you would never hurt me, or cheat on me. Its not you, it's me. I'm afraid that you might wake up one day and not like what you see. So, that is why I would like to wait."

Grissom reached for Sara tugging her down into his arms. "I know if it is a year from now or forty some years from now, I will still love you." He dropped a kiss onto her head. "I guess I will just have to wait until the two years are up and ask you again."

They stayed there wrapped in each others arms and watch the sun come up.

* * *

The sound of the glass breaking on the ceramic tile floor brought Grissom out of his thoughts. When Hank came to investigate the sound, Grissom stood up.

"No Hank, out!" he said.

Hank turned around and went to lay back down in his favorite spot in the living room. After Grissom was done cleaning up the glass, he walked back over to the scotch. Grabbing the bottle, he headed for the couch, finally drifting off to sleep when the bottle was gone.

Grissom thought he heard Sara at the door, using her key to unlock the deadbolt at the front door. Then, Sara opening and closing the door. That was followed by the sound of her foot steps down the hall, just like she has a done a thousand time before. He rolled over, knowing it couldn't be Sara. Sara was gone and he was just hearing things. Or so he thought, until he felt someone grab his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So this was going to be a song fic but I keep adding more and more to it. I will post the lyrics of the song that inspired this, after the story is done. Thanks for all of the reviews it keeps me motivated to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Grissom rolled over to find Jim Brass standing over him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I bet you want to kick yourself for giving me that key now." Brass picked up the empty bottle of scotch. "I guess I don't have to ask how you spent your day off." He walked over and sat down in the chair that was across from the couch.

Grissom sat up. "I only gave you a key so you could check on Sara when I was gone, not the other way around." He ran his hand across his lower back. "What time is it?"

"Its almost noon." Brass looked up from his watch. "How long have you been sleeping on that couch?"

"About seven hours."

Brass looked around the room. "Have you slept in your bed at all since she left?"

"There were a couple days where I slept on the floor beside the bed." Grissom rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Everyone at work is worried about you. You don't talk to anyone and they don't know what to do about it. Every time I walk down the halls I have to kick all of the eggshells aside that everyone is walking around on over there." Brass leaned forward in the chair. "So you want to tell me what happened?"

"No Jim, not really."

Grissom got up and walked into the kitchen. Brass followed behind with the empty bottle of scotch. He walked over to the garbage can to throw it away but the broken glass caught his eye.

"Ahh, I see you have come to the phase where you are breaking things. When the ex-witch left I broke all of our wedding china. It was very therapeutic." Brass dropped the bottle on top of the broken pieces of glass causing a clinking sound to echo through the kitchen.

"That was an accident." Grissom took a glass off of the shelf and filled it with some water. "It just slipped out of my hands."

"Sure it did." Brass gave Grissom a look. "You know that's what I said when asked what happen to the forty five pieces of china."

Grissom took a sip of water and then looked down at the glass in his hands. "If I was going to break any glass, I would have started with this one."

Brass read the letters that were printed on the glass. "What do you have against Harvard?"

"Every time I see it, it reminds me of how much smarter she is than me. We have never compared IQ scores but I just think she is." Grissom dumped the rest of the water down the drain and put the glass in the dishwasher. "Plus I have to be stupid not to see what was happening right in front of me."

Brass walked over and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Gil I really think you need to talk about it."

"What I need is some coffee." Grissom looked up at Brass. "You want some?"

"That would be great and while you are at it you can tell me what the hell happened two weeks ago." Brass watched as Grissom went about making coffee. "So I guess I will start. One day she's on my ass about this case and the next day, you are telling us she has left the lab and Vegas." As Grissom continued to ignore him, he went on. "What the hell did you do, slip some meat into her food when she wasn't looking?" Grissom set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Shit if she didn't leave your ass after the whole Lady Heather debacle, I don't know what would make her leave now."

Grissom looked up at Brass and sighed. "Look, there are things about her you don't know. Things that I can't talk about. It is not my place to say, so just leave it." He turned his attention back down to his coffee.

"If this is about her parents." Brass paused to take a sip of his coffee. "I already know."

Grissom looked up with confused eyes. "She told you about that?"

"No, a few years back she came to work smelling like a brewery and she had me worried. I tried to talk to her but it didn't help. After her almost DUI, I checked into her and came across what happened in Tomales Bay."

"Does she know you know?"

Brass shook his head. "No, I never said anything to her. I figured if she wanted me to know, she would tell me." He took another sip of his coffee. "Look Gil, I am worried about you. Whatever you tell me will not leave this room. I am just afraid that if you don't get it off your chest, you are going to end up with an ulcer."

Grissom carried his cup over to Brass and sat down beside him. "She didn't even really say goodbye. She did in the letter she left... but not in person. I guess she tried... when she kissed me at work." Grissom let out a sigh. "I should have known something was up when she kissed me, and in front of Hodges of all people." He took a sip of his coffee. "Once again, I was so wrapped up in myself to notice what was going on with her. When I went looking for her, all I got was a letter. By the time I got home... she was gone." Grissom looked over at Brass. "She didn't take everything so that's a good sign, right?" Grissom looked back down at this coffee and continued before Brass had a chance to answer. "I wish she had. I think it might be easier if she did. Everywhere I look... it just reminds me of her. Like that glass that broke; she got that when we went to San Francisco."

"When did you two go there?"

Grissom smiled for the first time since Brass got there. "Last year. You know that's where we first met. I took her there right before I left for Massachusetts. I was going to tell her about the sabbatical but I chickened out. We were having such a great time, I didn't want to ruin it."

Brass watched the smile fade from Grissom's face. "So this letter she left... did she say where she was going?"

"No, just that she couldn't stay. She tried... but she couldn't stay." Grissom leaned forward and held his head in his hands. "She's gone Jim and I'm not even sure she's coming back. What the hell am I going to do without her?"

"If it was me, I would go after her. My bet is she went back to San Francisco. I would get on the next flight and look for her."

Grissom shook his head from side to side. "I can't go there, not San Francisco."

"Sure you can. I can take care of the dog and the bugs until you get back."

Grissom picked his head up and looked at Brass. "No, if she wanted me with her she would have asked. I will just stay right here and wait for her." He picked his cup up. "God knows she waited long enough for me."

They sat there in silence for a long time. When Brass finished his coffee he walked over and placed the cup in the sink. "I know what its like to have your life change in an instant. One second I'm a husband and a father." Brass leaned back on the counter. "The next I'm being told Ellie is not mine and being shown where to sign on the divorce papers. After that, I spent many nights in the bottle." Brass looked back over to the garbage can. "Do me a favor and stay away from that." He pointed at the empty scotch bottle in the garbage. "Because what ever question you are trying to figure out, the answer is not there."

Grissom nodded his head in agreement.

Brass walked over to him and placed his hand on Grissom's back. "Listen Gil, I am not going to push you any more today, but if you want to talk or you need anything you know my number."

"Thanks Jim, I appreciate that."

Brass started for the front door but stopped. "Hey do me a favor and take it easy on the guys tonight. I think they think you are going to go postal or something. So if you could let them know you are hanging in there, you would put their minds at ease." Brass put his hands in his pocket. "Oh shit!" He walked back over to Grissom and pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "I all most forgot to give this to you. My excuse for coming over here if I needed one." He set the envelope down in front of Grissom.

"This time I am asking before I open it, just so I am prepared." Grissom held the envelope up. "What is it?"

"Why it's an invitation to the annual Christmas party of course." Brass gave Grissom that sly smile. "Who knows maybe by the time the party rolls around, I will be catching you and her making out in the coat closet again."

With that, Brass walked out of the front door, leaving Grissom alone with his memories of last years Christmas party.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and everyone who is still reading this. Next chapter we will see what happened at the Christmas party last year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_2006 LVPD Christmas Party_

Grissom walked into the bedroom to find Sara standing in front of the dresser. She was wearing a dress he had never seen before. It was long, all most shear black and had very thin straps. As Sara continued searching for something in a wooden box, Grissom came up behind her. He brushed her hair aside and placed a kiss on the part of her back that was exposed.

"You look amazing." He placed another kiss right above where the materiel of the dress ended. "I love it when you wear dresses."

Sara turned and pointed at Grissom. "I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work, mister."

Grissom grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "What is it you think I am trying to do here?"

Sara broke free of his hold and placed her hand on his chest. "You are trying to distract me with sex." She pushed him back causing him to take a few steps back. "You think if we have sex right now, we will miss the party." Sara shoved him again, causing him to sit down on the bed. "I am on to your little plan and it is not going to work." She spun around and went back to searching for a necklace to wear with her dress. "You are going to the party Gilbert!"

Grissom laid back on the bed and let out a sigh. "I hate these things. Why do you want to go so bad anyway?"

Sara spun around with a necklace in her hand. "I think it's fun to see everyone in a different environment. You know, outside of work, with a few drinks in them." She hooked the necklace around her neck and looked around the room. "Take Judy for example, after a couple drinks she starts swearing like a sailor. Plus every year someone has too much to drink and makes an ass out of them selves."

Grissom sat up and leaned back on his elbows. "I think I'll pass. You can go and tell me all about it when you get home."

Sara spotted her shoes and walked over to them. "Fine stay here." She bent down to put her shoes on. "I am not going to make you go if you don't want to."

Grissom sat up on the bed. "Honey, I think your dress is ripped."

Sara looked down and gathered some of the materiel in her hands. "What this?" She moved it aside to reveal even more of herself to Grissom. "I bought it like this."

"You can't wear that. I can practically see your ass!"

Sara stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Don't worry, you can only see it if I bend of sit a certain way." She gave him a half turn to show him the side of her dress. "See."

Grissom stood up from the bed. "What tie should I wear?"

Sara looked at his black suite pants and white dress shirt that he was wearing and walked over to his closet. "What changed your mind?" She asked as she handed him a deep red colored tie.

Grissom took the tie and wrapped it around his neck. "I changed my mind when I realized I have to follow you around the rest of the night... picking up anything you may happen to drop."

They drove to the party in separate cars. Grissom was the first to arrive and made a bee line for the bar. As the bartender handed him a drink, Catherine came up beside him.

"White wine please." She turned to face Grissom. "You are the last person I thought I would run into tonight. What the hell are you doing here?"

Grissom took a sip of his drink. "Well hello to you too Cath and my don't you look lovely this evening."

"Cut the crap Gil. You hate these things. The last time you came to anything work related was that thing for Ecklie." Catherine took a sip of her wine. "The only reason why you went to that was because it was mandatory. This isn't, so spill. Why are you here?"

Grissom leaned back on the bar. "That's a good question Catherine. Why are you here? Why am I here? Why is anyone really here?"

"God you are infuriating!" Catherine took another sip from her glass.

Just then Greg walked over to the two standing by the bar and set his empty glass down. "Merry Chrismukkah all."

Grissom looked at Greg with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, maybe you should slow down there Greg, you are slurring your words."

Greg grabbed a new drink. "This is my second one Griss. I am wishing everyone a Merrry Chrismukkah tonight. It's a mix of Christmas and Hanukkah." Greg nudged Grissom with his elbow. "Don't want to offend any of the ladies."

Grissom just shook his head. "Sure Greg." He raised his glass to his lips to take a drink.

"My two favorite things about this party every year." Greg raised his glass in the air. "You are guaranteed free drinks and Sara Sidle in a dress."

Grissom saw Sara walk through the door and began choking on his drink.

Greg patted Grissom on his back "You okay there Griss?" When Grissom nodded Greg took his hand away. "If you will excuse me, I am going to wish Sara a Merry Chrismukkah." Greg walked away leaving Grissom and Catherine alone once again.

"You know you should do something about that."

"What's that Cath?"

"Sara, she's not going to stay single forever." Catherine watched as Warrick walked over to Sara and Greg. "One minute she's single, the next she will be telling everyone how she got married over the weekend." Catherine finished her wine and got another glass. "Most of the guys here would love to be the one to take her home tonight, just so you know." Catherine walked away from Grissom and away from the little group that was now forming around Sara.

Grissom finished his drink. "Believe me I know."

The bartender walked over. "I'm sorry sir, did you say something?"

"Can I get another one, please?" Grissom handed his glass to the bartender.

Sara spotted Grissom by the bar. She turned and said something to the group and made her way over to him.

"Can I get a glass of white wine please?" Sara gave the bartender one of her smiles.

"Anything for you, Miss." The bartender walked away to get a new bottle.

"You know its not just when you bend or sit." Grissom turned to Sara. "It happens when you walk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dress, it's a little revealing."

The bartender came back with a new bottle and poured Sara a glass. "Thanks." She turned around and leaned against the bar holding her glass. "Thanks for bringing that to my attention. You will have to let me know what happens when I dance."

Grissom was just about to say something, until Brass walked over to them.

"Merry Christmas kid." Brass leaned in and kissed Sara's cheek. "You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks Jim, Merry Christmas."

Brass turned to shake Grissom's hand. "Gil, glad you made it this year. Merry Christmas."

Grissom let go of his hand. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." He looked down at the clear liquid in the glass that Brass was holding. "What are you drinking?"

Brass raised his glass. "What this? Water, I'm on call tonight."

Nick appeared at Sara's side and placed his hand on her arm. "Warrick talked to the DJ and picked out some songs that we can actually dance to." Nick finished his drink and placed it down on the bar as Marvin Gaye began to play through the speakers. "So what do ya say Sar... ya wanna dance?"

Sara took a sip of her drink "Well you don't have to ask me twice."

Nick took Sara's glass and set it down on the bar between Brass and Grissom. "Hey guys, can one of you watch that for her."

Before they had a chance to answer, Nick was pulling Sara onto the dance floor. After Grissom had enough of watching his girlfriend dance with other men, he decided to leave. As he headed for the door, he made sure to make eye contact with Sara on his way out. A few minuets later, he saw Sara walking down the hall towards him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You know you are driving me crazy tonight. Watching every guy put their hands on you." Grissom ran his hand down her arm. "When I should be the only one touching you." He shook his head back and forth. "I can't take it Sara."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you are the only one I..."

Grissom brought his finger up to her lips, silencing her. He began tracing her lips with his finger. "Ever since I saw you walk through that door tonight I have wanted to do this." He replaced his finger with his lips and began kissing her.

Sara was the one to take a step back and break the kiss. "I think we should head home now."

Grissom took a step towards her. "I think, I like that idea." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I can hear our bed calling us now." He placed a kiss just below her ear.

"If you keep that up, we wont make it that far." Sara ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head to hers and they began kissing again.

Brass walked into the closet and saw two people and turned away. "Sorry!" He looked back again when he thought he recognized the back of the persons head. "Gil?"

Grissom kept his back to the person who entered the room and used his body to hide Sara. Then he heard his name. "Jim?" He whipped his head around to see Brass standing there.

Brass got a look at who was standing behind Grissom. "Sara!"

Sara placed her forehead on Grissom's chest. "I think we are busted."

Brass crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. "So is this a random Christmas party hookup or is this an ongoing thing?"

Sara took a step forward and Grissom turned to face Brass. "It's ongoing." Grissom turned and gave Sara a little smile.

Sara looked up at Grissom and returned the smile. "For some time now."

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Now can you hand me my jacket, before you two get anything on it."

Grissom reached for the jacket and handed it to Brass. "Look Jim, we haven't told anyone yet." He looked over to Sara again. "So if you could.."

"Say no more, my lips are sealed. For now." Brass put his coat on. "I just got called in but no matter how crazy it gets tonight, I will make sure you two don't get called in too. Think of it as my Christmas present to you both. Have a good night." He gave them a wink and walked off.

* * *

Grissom stood up from the stool with the invitation in hand and walked over to the garbage. Ripping it in half, he threw it on top of the empty bottle and broken glass. He looked up at the clock and figured he should feed himself and Hank before getting ready for work.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you for all who reviewed! It's the reviews that keep me motivated.

I will try and get the next chapter out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took longer to get out. Between Turkey day and friends and family coming in from out of town, I have been pretty busy. Thanks again for the reviews they keep me inspired to write!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Grissom waked into the break room to find Nick, Catherine and Greg gathered round the table.

"It looks like it is just the four of us tonight, Warrick called off." Grissom glanced over the papers in his hands and then looked at Nick. "Nick and Greg, you two are together tonight, here." Grissom handed a slip of paper to Nick.

"Okay boss." Nick took the paper from Grissom and after he read it, he looked over to Greg. "Well Grego, we got a db behind the Bellagio. You ready?"

Greg nodded his head as he got up from the table and walked out of the room without a word to anyone.

Catherine looked up at Grissom. "So what do I have?"

"You are with me, we have two bodies found in their home." Grissom took a quick look over his shoulder. "What's up with Greg?"

Nick stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." He looked back at Catherine and mouthed a sorry before walking out of the room.

Catherine leaned back in her chair. "I think... Greg has a problem with a certain brunette being gone."

Grissom look down at the paper in his hand. "When you are ready, I will be waiting in the Denali." He turned and walked out of the break room.

As Catherine climbed into the passenger side, Grissom started up the Denali. He began pulling out of the parking lot as a song started on the radio.

"_See that big blue note over there on the counter ...you don't want to read that thing man it's a real getcha downer ...but don't you dare say nothing else bad about her ..she's gone ...no, no, no, no don-don't throw it away 'cause tonight I might need it ...it gets real lonely around here at night sometimes and I have to reread it ...besides you can show it to the boys downtown ..and they won't believe that ..she's gone.."_

"You can always tell when Nick was the last to drive." Grissom reached over and changed the radio to a different station. "I really don't feel like listening to country right now." They continued down the road as the next song began to play.

"_Once the love was strong ...now it's long ...long gone ...'cause the pain ...pain ...now as a storm ...I remained growing old ...'cause I want you..."_

Grissom reached over again and hit the seek button.

"_...she takes you in with her crying eyes ...then all at once you have to say goodbye ...wondering could you stay my love ...will you wake up by my side ...no she can't 'cause she's gone, gone, gone.."_

"I think this damn radio is broken." Grissom reached over again and changed the station again.

"_...as weeks went by it showed that she was not fine ...they told me son it's time to tell the truth and she broke and I broke down.."_

Grissom let out a frustrated sigh and hit the scan button.

"_...baby come back any kind fool could see.."_

Grissom hit the scan button one more time mumbling something under his breath.

"_...she's gone, she's gone oh I.."_

Grissom slammed his hand against the radio, causing it to shut off.

"You are not going to pull a 'Better Off Dead' on me here.." Catherine glanced over at him, "are you?"

"I have no intentions of killing myself Catherine."

Catherine shook her head. "I know that, I was talking about the movie. The one with John Cusack, it came out in the 80's."

"Sorry, never saw it."

"I figured Sara would have made you watch all of those 80's movies with her." Catherine shifted in her seat. "So there is this guy and he ends up ripping the radio out of his car and tosses it out the window while he is driving."

"Makes me wonder why I never saw that one." Grissom said with a shake of his head.

"Okay well if we aren't going to listen to the radio, then you have to talk to me."

"What?"

"I like to be entertained. So you either talk to me or take your chances with the radio again." After some time went by with Grissom not talking, Catherine turned in her seat to face him. "It looks like we are going to talk then. So how's Sara?"

Grissom reached over and turned the radio back on.

"_...no time is a good time for goodbyes ...hey Sara love me like no one has ever loved me before and Sara hurt me ...no one could ever hurt me more ...oh Sara ...Sara ...hey Sara ...nobody loved me before.."_

Grissom reached over and gently shut the radio off. He saw Catherine trying not to laugh out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know."

Catherine's face turned to confusion. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know how she is." Grissom ran his hand through his hair. "Hell... I don't even know where she is."

Catherine threw her hands up in the air."Call her!"

"She turned her phone in when she left. I have no way of getting in touch with her."

"Have Brass run a check on her credit cards and track her down that way."

Grissom shook his head back and forth. "I can't."

"Why, and don't tell me because it's unethical?" Catherine poked his shoulder with her finger.

"Ethics went out the window when we started this thing. I think right now she needs time alone."

"So what are you going to do?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Nothing can come of nothing."

Grissom took a quick glance at her. "Do you know you just quoted Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, Lindsey is in honors english and they just did this thing with King Lear. Anyways, you can't just do nothing. You have to do something, Gil."

"Listen Cath, I appreciate your concern but this is my life and my problem." Grissom reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Let me handle it the way I see fit. Okay?"

Catherine placed her free hand on his and patted it. "Okay... but if you need anything you will let me know, right?"

Grissom pulled his hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel. "Sure, so tell me what Lindsey is up to these days?"

As they pulled up to a house in Summerlin, they saw Brass waiting outside for them. Once they got their kits they started for the house. Brass walked up to Grissom and slapped him on the back.

"Hey, long time no see." Brass turned to Catherine. "Hello, Catherine."

Grissom shifted his kit to his other hand. "What do we have?"

Brass looked up at the house and then back at Grissom and Catherine. "I think a robbery that got interrupted. Husband and wife are dead and the place is trashed. The house has been cleared so you two can go ahead in."

After a quick walk through they decided to start in the kitchen. Grissom was in the middle of printing when his phone rang. Without looking to see who it was, he flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Grissom."

When he got no answer he shifted the phone to his other ear.

"Hello, this is Grissom."

He stood up and looked at his phone to see who the call was from. As he checked the screen, it read _out of area. _He put the phone back up to his ear once again.

"Hello, is anyone there?" After a few seconds the person on the other end responded.

"Gil, its me."

The printing brush fell from Grissom's hand, landing on the floor. "Sara!"

* * *

**2nd A/N: **The songs I used above are

_Big Blue Note - Toby Keith _

_I Want You - Common_

_Dreaming With A Broken Heart - John Mayer_

_Brick - Ben Folds Five_

_Baby Come Back - Player_

_She's Gone - Hall & Oats_

_Sara - Jefferson Starship_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **As always thanks for the reviews they keep me writing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The printing brush fell from Grissom's hand, landing on the floor. "Sara!"

"Hey... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you right now. You are probably at work and in the middle of something."

"No, no its fine." Grissom took a look around and saw Catherine and Brass staring at him. "Its just, that right now, I am not exactly alone."

"Oh I see, well I can call you later then."

"NO!" Grissom looked out the window at the Denali parked outside. "We can talk now, just give me a minute to get somewhere with a little more privacy."

"Okay."

Grissom looked over at Catherine and placed his hand over the bottom of the phone. "Hey, I am going to take this outside."

Catherine gave him a small smile. "Take all the time you need."

Brass walked over to the back door and held it open for Grissom. "Get your ass out there right now and tell that girl just how much she is missed around here."

Grissom nodded his head at Brass and made his way to the Denali. He put the phone back up to his ear. "You still there?"

"Still here."

Grissom climbed into the drivers side and closed the door. "So where were we?"

"I think about here... hi."

Grissom leaned his head back against the head rest. "Hi." After they sat in silence for a moment, Grissom cleared his throat. "Sara, I ahh... I don't know what to say here. I'm scared I'm going to say all the wrong things."

"You should know you can say anything to me. I'm sorry that you think you can't."

"I know I can tell you anything." Grissom began playing with the window button. "Right now I don't want to say anything to upset you."

"Listen Gil, I know you and I know that right now you have a million questions swirling around in that head of yours. So fire away and I am pretty sure you won't upset me."

Grissom shifted in his seat. "Okay, I guess the big one is how are you?"

Sara let out a sigh. "Right now I am emotionally drained and exhausted but I am feeling better. Better than the day I left and even more so, now that I here your voice. So next question."

"Where are you?"

Sara let out a small laugh. "Right now I am in some hotel room in LA. It's a long story but I am trying to track down my brother. When I left Vegas, I came back to California. Back to my old house... where everything happened. I just sat there... across from it. I swear I must have been there for hours. From there I went to my moms." Sara began pacing back in forth. "I have been staying with her while doing things that needed to be done." She let out a small sigh. "I went to visit my fathers grave... drove by some of the foster homes I was in. Dealing with those ghost... trying to say goodbye to all of them." Sara switched the phone to her other ear. "So now I am trying to get back in touch with my brother but I am having some trouble finding him."

"Is there anything I can do?" Grissom reached up and began rubbing his hand across the stubble on his chin. "I could try and run his name here, see what I come up with."

"Thanks but I need to do this on my own. I have a few more places to check and if that doesn't pan out... than I am going to give up. He just might not want to be found, hell he might not want anything to do with me."

Grissom began tracing the symbol in the center of the steering wheel. "You are being careful out there right? Taking care of yourself, eating right?"

"Yes dear. After staying at my moms I feel like I have gained ten pounds." Sara let out a yawn.

Grissom fingers stopped mid trace."You sound tired. Do you want me to let you go?"

"Not just yet, what I want is to hear your voice. Can you talk to me? Tell me about the dog or those crazy neighborhood kids. You can even recite the alphabet as long as I can hear your voice."

"Sure, lets see." Grissom reclined the seat. "Hank is doing good, he misses you. He took your old SFPD shirt from the laundry and sleeps with it. Those books you ordered online... they came last week." Grissom let out a small chuckle. "Oh and the kids across the street have become entrepeneurs. They decided to build a beverage stand."

Sara laughed. "Your telling me that those kids have a lemonade stand?"

Grissom started to laugh with her. "You would think that's what most kids would sell, but no, not these kids. I guess they took their parents beer and was selling it. They assured me they were only selling it to adults that were twenty one. I told them most kids their age sell lemonade but they said there is no money in that." Grissom shook his head back and forth. "Anyways, the parents came home and needless to say they ended up firing yet another babysitter."

Sara began laughing again but it turned into a yawn.

Grissom sat up and fixed the seat. "Look, your tired, we can talk more later."

"Okay but can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything Sara, you name it."

"Where are you right now?"

Grissom looked around the vehicle. "Sitting in the Denali. Why?"

"Is it clear... I mean the sky. Can you see the stars?"

Grissom leaned up towards the windshield and turned his head to look. "Yes."

"Do you remember when we first started dating, you took me star gazing?" Sara started talking again, not giving Grissom a chance to answer her. "Now every time I see the stars, I think of you. That's what helped me that night in the desert and these past weeks. At night, I just look up at them... and think of you." Sara let out a sigh. "Now, I want you to get out of the Denali and look up at the stars."

Grissom got out and looked up at the sky. "Okay, I am looking up and I even found the big dipper."

"I see it too." Sara shifted the phone. "What I wanted to say I would rather tell you face to face but since I can't this will have to do. Gilbert Grissom I love you."

"I love you too Sara Sidle, so much it scares me." Grissom stood there in silence for a moment just starring at the stars.

"Hey did you see that? I think I just saw a shooting star."

Grissom cleared his throat. "You know I read this article about how those are not always shooting stars. Some of the space shuttles up in space.."

Sara cut Grissom off before he could finish. "Stop right there. Did I ever tell you that I can't resist you when you go all teacher like on me. Right now you are doing it and it kills me that I am not there to kiss you."

Grissom could feel his heart begin to beat faster. "So come back to me."

"I can't... not right now, but I will. Once I figure a few things out here, I will come back." Sara let out a sigh. "Gil, things can't be the way they were. Things are going to be different, they have to be." Sara looked over at the clock. "Look, I have kept you from work long enough, next time I will make sure to call before you start."

Grissom looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble sending it skipping across the street. "You know everyone around here misses you, me being the most."

"I know, I miss most of it and you... especially you." Sara began to yawn once more. "Well I am going to go to bed now, goodnight Gil."

"Sweet dreams Sara, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Grissom heard the sound of Sara hanging up the phone. He closed his phone up and leaned back against the Denali. Looking up at the stars, he thought to himself that maybe tonight he might, just might, be able to sleep in their bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to Wanda for the fast beta work! Once again thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

As Grissom leaned against the vehicle, he could hear footsteps approaching him. Just then Brass rounded the corner and stood next to him.

Brass looked up at the stars. "Is everything okay?"

Grissom shoved his phone back into his pocket and bobbed his head up and down. "I think so, god I hope so."

Brass looked over at Grissom. "So, is she coming back?"

Grissom nodded his head up and down again. "Eventually."

Brass took a few steps away from the vehicle and turned so he was facing Grissom and the house. "Well, looks like the case is solved. The station called, saying they have a guy there now claiming he killed two people tonight. Said he was in the middle of robbing them when they came home. He panicked and killed them." Brass reached in his pocket and took out the keys to his car. "I guess he could live with himself if it was just a robbery, but the fact that he killed two people, he couldn't handle that. So I'm off to the station to take his official statement." Brass walked over and got into his car and drove off.

Once Grissom saw the taillights disappear down the road, he turned and walked back into the house. As he stepped into the kitchen, he found Catherine looking at his case.

"Hey, I was just about to start packing up your stuff." Catherine took a look around the kitchen. "David came and got the bodies and I finished collecting all the evidence."

Grissom began gathering his things and placing them in his case. "I talked to Brass, looks like we got an easy one tonight." Grissom bent down and picked up his printing brush. "Sorry I left you with all of this."

"No big deal, it's about time I started paying you back. How many times have you had to cover for me because of Lindsey?"

Grissom placed the brush in his case and closed it. "Yes, but Lindsey is your daughter and Sara is..."

Catherine held her hand up and cut him off. "Same difference. If it makes you feel any better, you can take all of the evidence out to the truck." She scooped up her case and walked outside.

Grissom managed to carry his case and all of the evidence bags out to the Denali in one trip. After placing everything in the back, he climbed into the driver's side and started up the truck. About half way into their trip back to the lab, Grissom looked over at Catherine.

"So do I need to entertain you this time?"

Catherine gave him a small smile. "If you feel like talking right now, I can listen."

"Noooo." Grissom shook his head back and forth. "I just figured that you needed to be entertained again."

"Gil, something is on your mind so come on, out with it."

Grissom let out a small sigh. "So I talked to Sara, as you know, and she is in California."

Catherine shifted in her seat to face Grissom. "How is she?"

Grissom ran his hand across his forehead. "Better, she said she is coming back."

Catherine's face broke out into a huge smile. "Oh Gil, that's wonderful."

Grissom gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "I know, but she said that things are going to be different and I am not sure what she means by that."

Catherine placed her hand on his arm. "If you aren't sure about something, then ask her." She took her hand away and placed it back on her lap. "It's the only way to find out."

"I think I am scared to find out what she meant." Grissom bit down on his lower lip.

Just then Grissom's phone began to ring. After fishing it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and answered it. A few minutes into the conversation, he scribbled an address down on a piece of paper and said goodbye. He closed up his phone and glanced down at the paper in his hand.

"That was another call. A seventeen year old girl is missing. She didn't come home last night and the parents thought she was at her boyfriend's house. They just talked to the boyfriend and he hasn't seen her in a couple days." Grissom looked over at Catherine. "Do you want it?"

"Sure." Catherine reached over and took the piece of paper from Grissom's hand.

Once they reached the lab, Grissom pulled up in front of the building and left the vehicle running.

"I am going to log all of the evidence in from the double murder. If you need a hand with the missing girl, just give me a call." Grissom reached down and pushed the button to open the back of the Denali up.

"I'll be fine." Catherine hopped out of the passenger side and walked around to the back of the vehicle.

When Grissom appeared at her side, she began handing him his case and all of the evidence bags.

"Well this looks like all of it." Grissom looked at all the stuff piled up in his arms and shifted his arms to get a better grip on it. "Cath, thanks again for earlier."

Catherine reached up and closed the back of the Denali. "Like I said, not a problem." She began walking towards the driver's side and paused. "I will see you later." Without waiting for Grissom's response, she climbed into the driver's side and drove off.

Once Grissom was done logging in the evidence from the double murder, he decided to grab a bite to eat. After he was finished with his food, he made his way to his office. Opening the door, he saw the stack of paperwork waiting to be done. He let out a sigh and sat down behind his desk to start it. The next time he looked up, he saw that the shift was almost over. Then he also noticed Greg Sanders standing in his doorway.

"Hey Greg, do you need something?"

Greg walked over to Grissom's desk and dropped a piece of paper in front of him. "Yeah, approve that."

Grissom looked over the piece of paper and then looked back up to Greg with a concerned look on his face. "Why do you need a week off Greg? Has something happened to your parents?"

Greg took a few steps back so there was a chair and a desk in between himself and Grissom. "My parents are fine. Do I really need to give you a reason why?"

Grissom removed his glasses and set them down on his desk." Well, Greg, right now we are a little short staffed and I am not sure what is going on with Warrick. No telling how long he will be off. Plus you have to give me a couple weeks notice for vacation time." Grissom glanced back down at the paper. "It says here you want to start it tomorrow. If it's an emergency, I can work with that." Grissom leaned back in his chair. "Look, Greg…why don't you have a seat and tell me what's going on?"

Greg gripped the back of the chair in front of him. "I am doing what you won't or can't. Hell, I am doing what you don't have the balls to do. I am going to find Sara and make sure she is okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Once again a big thanks to Wanda for the fast beta work.

Thank you to all who took the time out to review and everyone else who continues to read this lil story of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Grissom sat up straight in his chair and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Greg, I know you care a great deal for Sara, so that is why I am going to let this attitude of yours slide." Grissom picked up Greg's vacation request and glanced down at it. "If I thought for a split second she needed someone with her, I would be on the next plane out of here. I'd charter one if I had to, but that's not what she needs right now." Grissom held the request up to Greg. "Sorry, but I am going to deny your vacation request at this time."

Greg took a few steps forward and snatched the paper from Grissom's hand.

"You want to know what I think? I think she left because of you, because of something you did."

"I can assure you, Greg, it was not because of me." Grissom leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure, Grissom? Are you absolutely sure?" Greg said, as he took a step back and sat down in one of the chairs across from Grissom's desk. "I honestly think that you believe you are not to blame here. You have this way of doing things, without thinking of how they will affect Sara." Greg sat back in the chair. "Like a few weeks ago... you left her to go to New York. For what? So you could hand deliver evidence that Joe Shmoe from maintenance could have done? You knew when you left, that she was still dealing with the Natalie thing. On top of that, she was still adjusting to swing shift and all of those new people she had to work with. I don't even live with her and I knew all of this." Greg shook his head back and forth. "You're a very smart man Grissom, but I swear sometimes you don't use that brain of yours!"

Grissom held his hand out in a stop motion. "Okay, Greg, I get what you are saying here, but I have talked to Sara. The problem Sara is having is not a me problem; it is more of a family problem."

Greg reached up and ran his hand down his face. "This has something to do with her parents... her father maybe?"

Grissom shook his head back and forth. "I can't answer that, Greg."

"She's never come out and said anything, but I can tell she didn't have a good childhood." Greg leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and then resting his head in his hands. "Just by the way she acts when we get called to domestics, especially when kids are involved. I talked to Ronnie and she said the last case Sara and her worked on was a domestic. Something about the husband stabbed his wife and Sara acted like it was nothing, like it happened everyday." Greg looked away from the butterflies he had been starring at on the wall to look at Grissom. "Does this somehow relate to Sara and her family?"

Grissom let out a sigh. "I told you Greg, I can't say."

Greg went back to starring at the butterflies. "I have seen the scars on Sara's body before." Greg sat up straight in his chair and looked back to Grissom again with wide eyes. "Oh god, he did that to her... her father caused those scars."

Grissom looked at Greg with a confused look. "When have you seen Sara's scars?"

Greg lowered his head and starred at his feet. "I may have seen them that time we had to take that hazmat shower together."

"You told her you didn't see anything." Grissom said.

"I didn't mean to look. I just glanced over and..." Greg ran his hand across his chin. "Those scars are hard to miss; afterward I told her I didn't see anything. I didn't want to force her to talk about something she wasn't ready to talk about. So those scars...do they have something to do with her father?" Greg asked.

"Please try and understand that this is something I can't talk about. Just know that I have talked to Sara and she is doing well. If it makes you feel any better, I am working on a plan to make things better for her when she gets back."

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes, Greg, she told me tonight that she is coming back."

Greg cracked a small smile. "Where did she go?"

"She went to San Francisco." Grissom stated.

Just then, Judy appeared in the doorway with something in her hands. "Sorry, sir, but this came for you and I wanted to make sure you got it before leaving the lab." Judy walked over and handed Grissom the small package. "It's from San Francisco."

Grissom looked down at the package. "Thanks, Judy."

"No problem." Judy nodded her head at Greg and walked out of the office.

Greg clapped his hands and began rubbing them together. "So it's from San Francisco, and you said Sara went to San Francisco. What is it?"

Grissom let out a chuckle at Greg's childlike way. "I don't know Greg."

"So open it!"

Grissom looked at Greg and then down at the package. He reached for the scissors and ran the blade along the tape. Once the top of the box was no longer taped shut, he flipped it open and peaked inside. "It's not from Sara." He quickly closed up the top of the box.

Greg smirked at Grissom. "I bet it is. She probably sent you something that you are embarrassed to show me." Before Grissom knew it, Greg was on his feet leaning over his desk and pulling the flap of the box back. Greg reached in and pulled out the black velvet covered box and opened it. "This is your plan; you are going to ask her to marry you? Well, let me tell you that that is a bad idea!" Greg remarked.

Grissom stood and took the box from Greg. "I already asked her and she said yes."

"When?" Greg wanted to know.

"Weeks ago." Grissom looked down at the ring and then snapped the box shut.

"Well there you have it, your reason why she left." Greg started to back away from Grissom's desk. "So you did do something to make her leave, you asked her to marry you." He began shaking his head. "You know she only said yes because she didn't want to hurt your feelings." Greg threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable!" Greg turned and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Grissom sat down in his chair and opened the box back up to take another look at the ring. He forgot he ordered it. The day Sara said yes, he tracked down the ring. The one Sara pointed out in front of that store window that time they went to San Francisco together. Taking the ring out of the box he began to examine it. He couldn't believe that it was the same ring she pointed to that day. With everything that had been going on, he can't believe he' forgotten about it. Placing the ring back in the box, his heart began to race. Could Greg be right, did Sara say yes just to appease him? Was that what she meant by things being different? Did she not want to get married? He closed the box because the sight of the ring was making him sick to his stomach. Just then there was a knock at his door. He shoved the ring into his pocket. "Come in."

Catherine opened the door and peeked her head in. "Hey, I'm staying late to work on that missing girl case; I need to head over to the station in about two hours to do some interviews."

"Do you need any help?" Grissom asked.

"No, I'm fine, but I did want to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast before you headed home." Catherine asked.

Grissom placed his hand over the box in his pocket. "Thanks, Cath, but I really don't have much of an appetite right now."

Catherine took a step into his office and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh come on, I'll even pay. We haven't gone out to eat together in a long time."

"I know and maybe some night this week we can grab something before work, but I need to get home to the dog. Hank needs to go for a walk before he gets pissed at me and decides to chew up one of my shoes." Grissom said.

"Fine, suit yourself, but I am going to take you up on that dinner offer and you have to pay." Catherine turned to walk out, but quickly turned back to face Grissom. "I don't think I have ever told you how disturbing it is that you named your dog Hank. See you later."

Grissom looked over at the clock, seeing that shift was over. He didn't really want to go home, but Hank was there and he couldn't neglect him. He stood up and walked towards the door, switching the light off before closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while to get this out, I have been trying to get ready for Christmas.

Thanks to Wanda again for taking the time to beta this for me.

Once again thanks to all who are reading this, I love to hear your reviews!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

It took Grissom a good two weeks before making good on his dinner plans with Catherine. He picked Romano's, a little Italian place that was off the strip. When he pulled into the parking lot, he was relieved to see he had shown up before Catherine. The building that housed the restaurant had seen better days. Plus they weren't exactly in a great part of town, but at the same time it wasn't the worst. When he saw the familiar silver sedan pull into the parking lot, he got out of his car and headed for hers.

"Hey, I take it you understood my directions?" Grissom asked as he opened Catherine's car door.

"Yeah." Catherine slipped out of her car, looked up at the building and then to Grissom. "If this is your way of getting back at me for making you have dinner with me..." Catherine gave a second look at the building. "You win, let's forget it. I would rather not risk the chance of getting food poisoning tonight."

"Oh, come on Cath, where is your sense of adventure?" Grissom asked with a sly smile.

Catherine began to shake her head from side to side. "Nope, sorry, not with me tonight."

Grissom closed her car door. "I promise you, that in this case, looks are deceiving." He hit the lock button on his key chain and watched the parking lights flash. "You told me you were in the mood for Italian... And this is my favorite Italian place."

"Okay, I trust you here." Catherine said, as she reluctantly started for the front door.

As they walked through the doors and stepped inside, Catherine was surprised at how nice it was. Clean white walls displayed interesting artwork, and the dark hardwood floors matched the mahogany bar. Catherine looked around at some of the customers and leaned into Grissom.

"I feel a little underdressed." Catherine whispered to Grissom.

"What you have on is fine." Grissom tried to assure her.

Just then a little gray haired Italian lady came up to Grissom.

"Gil..." She said as she gave him a quick hug, "I was just telling Tony, we haven't seen you around lately."

"Yes, it has been a while." Grissom said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about that, Maria, but I have been keeping myself busy with work."

"Well all is forgiven, so is Sara with you?" Maria asked, as she noticed someone who was not Sara, standing beside Grissom.

"No." Grissom took his right hand out of his pocket and placed it on Catherine's back... "This is a co-worker of mine, Catherine." He took his left hand out and made a back and forth motion between the two. "Catherine, this is Maria. She and her husband own this place."

As Catherine shook Maria's hand, she glanced around the restaurant. "Nice to meet you. You have a really nice place here, and I love the artwork."

Maria took her hand back. "Thank you, all of our artwork is for sale. In fact, Gil bought one of our paintings for Sara." Maria turned her attention to Grissom. "So, where is the lovely Sara tonight?"

"She is out of state, visiting some family at the moment." Grissom said.

"Well you be sure to bring her by when she gets back, we would love to see her." Maria turned back to Catherine. "So if you are a co-worker of Gil's, than you must work with Sara as well..."

Not wanting to deal with that question right now, Grissom interrupted Maria. "Hey, is it possible to get a table? I don't mean to be rude, but we both have to work tonight."

"Say no more, and you could never be rude. You know this old woman would talk your ear off, if you let her. Let me get your table ready." Maria turned and walked off towards the dining room.

A couple minutes later, a young kid appeared and grabbed two menus from the stack. "Hello Mr. Grissom, let me show you to your table."

"Hello Dominic, how is school going? You're a senior now, right?" Grissom asked as he followed behind the young waiter.

Dominic let out a little chuckle. "Yes, thanks to Sara, she is the only reason I passed my junior year." He placed the menus on the table and held a chair out for Catherine. "That Sara is a great teacher, way better than Miss Carson."

"She will be happy to hear that." Grissom said as he slipped into his chair.

Grissom and Catherine gave Dominic their drink orders and soon after that, they ordered their meals. As they waited for their dinners to arrive, Catherine began to glance around the restaurant again.

"So how did you find this place?" Catherine asked.

"About six years ago, Sara and I were working a scene a few blocks away. We took a break to grab some food and stumbled upon this place." Grissom let out a sigh. "When we started dating, we would eat here all the time."

Catherine took a sip of her water. "I see, so how are things?"

"Fine." Grissom said as he reached for his ice tea, and took a sip.

"Fine, things are just fine? Come on Gil, I can tell just by looking at you that things are not fine." Catherine noticed the bags under Grissom's eyes. "You do look better than you did a few weeks ago, but you still look tired."

Grissom sat back in his chair. "What things do you want to know about? Work things? Let's see, there is the Warrick mess and up until a few days ago, Greg was only speaking to me when he had to. I have not been able to drink the coffee at work; for fear that Greg may be poisoning it. Every time I see Nick, he is inviting me somewhere. In fact he asked me if I wanted him to stay here for Christmas, so we could hang out together." Grissom paused to take another sip of his tea.

"You need to cut Nick a break; he is just trying to help." Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Plus it wouldn't kill you to grab a meal with the guy."

Grissom shook his head. "Whatever, do you want to know about how things are at home? Well my water heater broke, so four days last week I took cold showers."

"Why didn't you just shower at work?" Catherine asked.

"I thought about that, but then I kept getting visions of Greg turning into Norman Bates." Grissom said as he made a stabbing motion with his butter knife.

Catherine began to laugh. "You could have just got a shower at my house."

"I know, but I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I spend most of my time at work these days. I feel like I am neglecting Hank, the neighbor kid who walks him, spends more time with him. I did manage to put a tree up and get that decorated. So there you have it Cath, that's how things are." Grissom said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, but you seemed to have not mentioned Sara at all." Catherine shifted in her seat. "Have you talked to her?"

"She has called a few times." Grissom stated.

Catherine leaned into the table. "I take it, it wasn't a good conversation?"

"She called me once to tell me that it was snowing where she was. That it reminded her of winters at Harvard." Grissom paused to take a sip of his drink. "Snow makes me think of how I left her last year. I should have never left her. That was when I realized just how much I love her, that I could never love someone as much as I love her." Grissom began rubbing his fingers along his forehead, trying to fight off the headache that was beginning. "The next conversation, she was so excited. She had just gotten back in touch with her brother and they were getting to know one another again." Grissom rested his arms on the table and stared down at his hands. "Our last conversation, she informed me that she would be spending Christmas in California, with her family."

"Oh Gil." Catherine reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

Grissom pulled his hand away from Catherine's. "Right now I just feel so alone. The house is so lonely without her in it."

"Why don't you go to her, go to California? Spend Christmas with her and her family." Catherine said.

"I can't." Grissom began to shake his head from side to side. "I can't go there."

"Why not?" Catherine asked. "You could probably still get a flight or you could even drive out there."

Grissom looked at Catherine with sad eyes. "She didn't ask."

Just then Dominic arrived with their food. They ate in silence and after they were done, Grissom paid the bill. As they walked out to the parking lot together, Catherine thanked him for the meal and left saying she would see him at work. Grissom watched Catherine pull out of the parking lot; he turned back to the building and thought back to the last time he was there.

* * *

**2nd A/N: **So Romano's is a place down in St Thomas, my family and I eat there every year when we go to the USVI's..

If you are ever on the island you have to eat there!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter.

Keep in mind that this chapter is taking place after Fallen Idols and before Empty Eyes.

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. Also can't thank Wanda enough for the beta work!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_March 20, 2007_

Grissom awoke to find a certain brunette's head asleep on his chest. He glanced over at the alarm clock and saw he had to be up soon. It was their day off, yet he was due in court that afternoon. He switched the alarm off and tried to slip out of bed without disturbing Sara. As he finished getting ready, he paused to watch her sleep. Her head was now asleep on his pillow, and he thought how he would give anything to crawl back in bed with her. That's when he got an idea, walking over to his nightstand he pulled out a pen and some paper. Scribbling, _Romano's at 6 - G_, he walked over to her closet. Picking out a little black dress, he placed it at the foot of the bed and set the note on top of it.

As Grissom hurried through the front doors, a man with an apron in his hand walked up to him. "Gil" the man said, as he shook Grissom's hand.

"Hey Tony, how is it going?" Grissom asked, as he scanned the tables for Sara.

"Busy for a Tuesday." Tony threw the apron over his head. "Sara is at one of the tables by the bar. Dominic is failing science, told him he can't play soccer next year if he fails a class. Sara was nice enough to help him study." He finished tying his apron. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back into the kitchen before Maria fires me."

"Sure." Grissom said, as he spotted the back of Sara's head.

As Tony headed into the kitchen, Grissom walked up behind Sara and placed his hands on her shoulders. When Sara looked up, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Grissom gave her shoulders a little squeeze.

"It's okay; I found a way to pass the time." Sara said, as she gathered up the papers in front of her.

"So I've heard." Grissom glanced at the text book on the table. "What are you working on?"

Dominic looked up at Grissom. "Hey Mr. Grissom, Sara was helping me study for my chemistry test."

"Chemistry huh." Grissom gave Sara a smile. "Well Sara definitely knows a little something about that."

Sara cleared her throat. "I was helping Dominic understand collgative properties."

"I have learned more from Sara in the past hour, than I have from my chemistry teacher in the past six months." Dominic looked from Grissom to Sara. "I don't know how to thank you."

Sara stood up from the table. "Well you just did, plus you stopped calling me Miss Sidle." Sara pulled one of her cards out of her purse and handed it to Dominic. "Here, if you ever get stuck, give me a call on my cell."

Dominic took the card and stuck it in his backpack. "Thanks, if I run into a problem, I might just do that." He looked over his shoulder and saw that their usual table was waiting for them. "Now let me show you to your table." He stood up and started for the table, with Grissom and Sara following behind. When they reached the table, Dominic placed his hands on Sara's chair, but was stopped by Grissom.

"I got this." Grissom said, as he pulled the chair out.

"Okay, Mr. Grissom, I'm going to tell them you are seated." Dominic said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Grissom sat down across from Sara and reached for her hand. "I am so sorry I'm late. Court took longer than I thought and then I hit traffic."

"It's fine, I've gotten use to it by now." Sara locked her fingers with his.

"What do you mean you have gotten use to it? I am not always late, am I?" Grissom asked.

"No" Sara said, as she gave him a small smile. "Not always, sometimes you get called away. Then there are times where you cancel it all together."

"Well, I always have a good reason." Grissom shrugged his shoulders.

"Work" They said in unison.

Just then Maria came up to the table and placed a hand on one of Grissom and Sara's arms. "Gil, Sara, it is so nice to see you. I would love to chat with you two, but things are crazy. It must be a full moon or something." She removed her hands from them and clasped her hands together. "So, do you know what you would like, or do you want me to check back?" Maria asked.

"Umm.." Grissom looked over to Sara and she gave him a nod. "We can order now. Sara will have the linguini con pesto and give me the lasagna quattro fromaggio. Also can we get a bottle of your Pinot Blanco, please?" Grissom asked as he handed the menus to Maria.

"Sure, I will give Tony your orders and then I will be right back with your wine." Maria said as she turned and walked away.

"I think it is sweet that you don't eat meat around me, but you know that it's not necessary." Sara said, as her attention was drawn to the painting on the back wall.

"I know, but do you really want to kiss me after you watch me consume a steak?"

"Ahhh, but I have." Sara kept her attention on the painting as she spoke. "I believe it was at Nick's, and instead of a steak, it was wings. You had like, ten of them before I busted you." Sara looked at Grissom and smiled. "I am pretty sure you remember me kissing you after that."

Grissom put his head down, trying to hide the fact that his face was turning red. "I remember." When he looked back up again, Sara was starring at something behind him again. "Every time we come here, you always stare at something back there. What is it?" Grissom asked, as he turned to see what it was.

"That painting, there is something calming about it. It kind of reminds me of fall, with the orange and reds."

"I see what you mean." Grissom said as he turned back around to face Sara.

Just then Maria returned with their bottle of wine.

"Hey, Maria, that painting over there, is it for sale?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, every painting on these walls are." Maria opened the bottle and began to fill their glasses.

"Good, we will take that one." Grissom picked up his glass and took a sip. "You can put it on our bill."

"I will have one of the guys get it ready for you." Maria said, as she walked away.

Sara watched as Grissom took another sip of his wine. "I don't get it, what's occasion? I mean, did I miss something?" Sara asked, with a confused look.

Grissom set his wine down. "What do you mean?"

"Let's see: the note, the dress, the wine and now the painting. You are not one to do these things. Don't take this the wrong way, but you do one romantic thing a year." Sara paused to take a sip of her wine. "The trip to San Fran, at the end of December, has you covered for another nine months."

Grissom shifted in his seat. "A couple weeks ago, I overheard Nick and Warrick talking. Nick wanted to introduce you to one of his friends and Warrick got all protective of you. He said that all of the guys you date don't treat you right." Grissom let out a sigh. "I think he is right, I need to start treating you better. This is me trying to do just that." Grissom leaned into the table and took both of her hands in his. "You deserve better than me, Sara."

Sara squeezed his hands. "Look, you make me happier than I have ever been Gil." She glanced around the restaurant and then leaned in and gave him a little kiss. "I would do more to convince you of that, but we are kind of in a public place here." Sara said.

Grissom could feel his face turn hot again for the second time that night. He let go of Sara's hand and reached for his wine glass. "Since today is the first day of Spring, I would like to make a toast, to new beginnings."

Sara raised her glass, clinking it against Grissom's. "To new beginnings." After she took a sip, she saw a man take the painting down off of the wall. "So where do you think we should hang the painting?"

Grissom thought about it for a second and then replied. "I think it would be perfect over our bed."

* * *

Grissom was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of Maria walking towards him.

"Oh good, you are still here. I just realized this is the first time you didn't order my tiramisu." Maria held the small container out for him to see. "I just made it earlier tonight, here." She said as she handed him the container.

"Thanks." Grissom reached for his wallet. "What do I owe you?"

"On the house, just bring Sara back and I'll be satisfied." Maria said, as she turned to walk back inside.

Grissom took one last look at the building before getting into his car and heading to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am so proud that I got this out before Christmas.

Once again, thanks to Wanda for taking the time to beta this for me.

Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing it.

Merry Christmas! ; )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Grissom sat at his desk finishing up paperwork. Hearing a knock at his office door, he looked up to find a very tired Nick standing there.

"Nick, come on in." Grissom said, taking his glasses off.

"Hey boss, I finally solved my hit and run." Nick walked to Grissom's desk and handed him some papers. "Here's my report, just finished it."

Grissom placed the report on his desk. "Good job, now go home and get some sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nick started for the door. When he reached the doorway he stopped and turned back around. "Griss, I saw that next Saturday we both have off. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the football game with me."

Grissom thought about what Catherine said earlier at dinner. "Sure Nick, what time?"

"Really! Cool, umm the game starts at five so, anytime before that." Nick said. After receiving a nod from Grissom, he turned and headed out the door.

Grissom found himself standing at Nick's front door with two six-packs in hand. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, he pushed the doorbell. Seconds later Nick appeared at the door sporting his Dallas Cowboys jersey.

"Hey Griss, come on in." Nick held the door open. As Grissom stepped inside, Nick reached for the six-packs. "Here let me put these in the fridge. Go ahead and have a seat."

As Grissom made his way to the couch, he looked around the room. Things looked pretty much the same, since the last time he was there. The only thing different was, Sara wasn't with him this time.

Nick walked into the room and handed Grissom one of the beers in his hand. "Here ya go." He sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "Half hour before game time, pre-game should be on." He reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Grissom twisted the cap off the bottle. "So Cowboys vs. Panthers, who are they favoring?"

Nick picked his feet up and rested them on the coffee table. "I never listen to what they say about that, I have confidence in my Cowboys." Nick paused to take a sip of his beer. "So I was thinking we could order a pizza for half time. Ohh and I made those wings you like."

"I don't mean to offend you, but I am still surprised you know how to cook. Those wings you make are damn good." Grissom said.

"If you think that's good, you should have tried some of the turkey I made for Thanksgiving." Nick reached up and scratched his head. "Hey what did you end up doing for Thanksgiving, anyway?" Nick asked.

"Thanks for the invite, but I ended up pulling a double." Grissom placed his arm over the back of the couch. "I heard everyone had a good time, but I was surprised that you didn't head home for the holiday."

"I figured since I was going home for Christmas the family wouldn't mind if I missed turkey day." Nick took another sip of his beer. "Now mom is pissed that I canceled on Christmas. She is calling everyday to see if I can get out of working. Back to Thanksgiving, did you at least eat some turkey?"

"I had tofurkey, does that count?"

"What the hell is tofurkey?" Nick asked.

"Basically it is vegetarian turkey." Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Its tofu and some other things."

Nick scrunched up his nose. "Does that even taste good?"

"Add a little salt and pepper and..." Grissom shook his head, "who am I kidding. I think it tastes like shit."

Just then Nick's home phone began to ring and Nick answered it. "Hello. Hey mom." Nick looked over to Grissom and rolled his eyes. "Mom, hold on a sec." Nick covered the bottom of the phone with his hand. "I am going to take this in the other room." Nick whispered to Grissom. Once Nick was in the other room, Grissom thought back to the last time he was there.

_

* * *

_

_January 1, 2007_

Grissom and Sara found themselves on Nick's front door step.

"Do you think it is wise that we are showing up here together?" Grissom asked.

"Look, if anyone asks, I will tell them we were working late and I dragged you here." Sara pushed the doorbell. "Plus everyone is probably still drunk or very hung over from last night to even notice."

Just then a slightly tipsy Nick opened the door. "Griss, Sara, come on in and join the party." Nick stepped aside to let them enter. Turning to Sara, he wrapped his arms around her giving her a bear like hug. "Happy New Year, Sar" he said while picking her up.

"Happy New Year to you too Nick, now put me down." Sara said as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"There ya go darlin." Nick said as he put her down. Giving Grissom a wink he added. "Feels like someone had a few extra Christmas cookies this year."

Sara turned to Grissom with a shocked look. When she saw Grissom stifling his laugh, she elbowed Nick in the stomach.

Wrapping his arms around his middle, Nick doubled over and let out an "oomph." Sara looked up to Grissom and shot him a "_you're next"_ look. Grissom raised his eyebrows and gave her an "_oh shit"_ look in return. Still doubled over, Nick extended his hand out to Grissom. "Happy New Year, Boss."

"Happy New Year, Nick." Grissom said as he shook Nick's hand. "Looks like you're off to a great start."

"Hey, when you start the year off by getting your ass kicked by Sara, you know it's going to be a good one." Nick said, as he tried to stand up straight. "Come on, everyone is in the other room, the Sugar Bowl is on."

Grissom and Sara followed Nick towards the noise.

"Griss and Sara are here." Nick announced.

After everyone was done calling out their hellos, Brass walked up to Nick. "Hey Nick, did you show them where the coats go?" Brass asked, trying his best not to break out in laughter.

Nick gave Brass a confused look. "Ummm, Brass, they didn't wear coats." He looked over towards the kitchen. "I am going to check on the food, make yourselves at home." Nick headed for the kitchen.

Grissom looked over and saw the pissed off look on Sara's face. "I'll help you." He said, as he followed Nick. As Grissom stepped into the kitchen, Nick handed him a small plate of wings.

"Do me a favor and try these. Tell me if they need anything."

Grissom ate a few before he looked over to Nick. "These are really good, they don't need a thing." Grissom said as he picked up another wing.

The sound of cheering could be heard in the other room. "Ahh, man, I just missed something good." Nick said, as he was in the middle of chopping up the celery.

"Go ahead and watch the game, I can finish this." Grissom said, as he finished off another wing. "Just let me know what needs done."

Nick told Grissom what needed done and then he left him alone in the kitchen. Grissom consumed a few more wings, when he heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, he found Sara standing with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Grissom asked with a mouth full.

Sara walked over to him. "I have told you before, just because I don't eat meat, doesn't mean you can't." She reached up and wiped away some sauce at the corner of his mouth. "You are supposed to be preparing the food, not eating all of it. I came in here to see if you needed any help."

Grissom gave her a crooked smile. "The other wings have a few more minuets to go."

"Well in that case." Sara looked around the kitchen and spotted the pantry. Backing Grissom into it, she pressed her body against his and began to kiss him. A few minuets later the ding from the timer caused them to back away from each other. "The wings are done." Sara said as she walked over to the oven.

"I think I need a really cold shower right now." Grissom said, leaning his back against the wall.

Sara glanced over at him and started to laugh. "Yeah, you need to do something about that." Shaking her head back and forth she added. "You definitely can't walk out there like that."

"Well I am glad you find this funny, cookie girl." Grissom said as he walked over to her. Sara glared at him as she shut the oven off. "Right, well by the time we get everything ready here, I should be fine." Grissom said as he reached fore the wing sauce.

About ten minutes later, Sara and Grissom carried the food out to the coffee table.

Nick looked up at them. "Thanks guys."

As everyone started to dig in, Brass paused.

"Wait, the two of you were alone... in the kitchen... making this?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, why?" Grissom asked, wondering what the big deal was.

Brass reached for a chip. "I'll think I will just stick with these." He said as he popped a chip in his mouth.

* * *

Grissom saw Nick walking back into the room with the phone at his side. "Sorry about that. Mom is trying to do everything she can to get me to spend Christmas with them." Nick said as he took his seat on the couch again.

Grissom began rubbing his chin. "I know you told Ecklie you would cancel your Christmas plans to fill in for Warrick, but I think we could manage without you. You should be with your family on Christmas." Grissom said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks Griss, but can I be honest with you?" Nick asked.

"Go ahead."

"I really don't want to go back home for Christmas this year. I am the baby of the family and I feel like the black sheep." Nick held his hand out and began listing things. "You know... I don't live close by, not married and I don't have any kids. When I go home and see everyone with their spouses and kids I feel like the outcast." Nick paused to take a sip of his beer. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but this year I wanted to stay here. Everything is crazy right now, with Warrick and Sara being gone..." Nick leaned forward in his seat. "I just feel like I am needed more here."

"Hey, you do what makes you happy." Grissom said as he finished off his beer.

"Yeah." Nick nodded his head up and down in agreement. "Do you need another one?" Nick held his bottle up.

"Sure" Grissom handed Nick his empty.

Nick returned with two more beers and handed one to Grissom again. Once Nick sat back down, he looked over at Grissom. "Can I say something here?"

Grissom twisted the cap off and tossed it on the table. "It's your place."

"That's the thing, it really isn't, but I think I need to tell you this." Nick paused to twist the cap off of his beer. "There was a time when Sara and I were pretty close. After I found out about you two, I asked Greg if he knew. He said he did and that is when I realized, Sara and I weren't as close as we used to be." Nick reached back and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "If we were still close I would have noticed the change that you made in her. What I am trying to say is this." Nick shifted in his seat. "I don't know what is going on right now between you two. Also I might not know Sara as well as I once did, but I do know this. Sara loves you and you love her too." Nick paused to take a sip of his beer. "Someone once said that true love conquers all."

The rest of the night, they pretty much sat in silence watching the game and drinking their beer.

The next morning, Grissom got called in early to work. He worked straight through to Christmas Eve. It took Brass threatening him, to make him go home and get some sleep. Even though he was up for over twenty four hours, he was surprised what a few hours of sleep did for him. In the early hours of Christmas morning, he found himself in the kitchen making something to eat. He heard the key in the door and someone walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Jim, I got a few hours of sleep already. So you don't have to worry about..." Grissom looked up to see her standing there. "Sara"

"Hey" she said as she placed her bag on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry it took longer to get this out. Christmas was crazy but nice.

Many thanks to Wanda for the beta work.

Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, they always inspire me to get a new chapter to you faster!

**This chapter may post twice, I went back and tried to fix something.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey" she said, as she placed her bag on the floor.

Grissom began to slowly walk towards Sara. "I don't understand, I thought you were spending Christmas with your family?"

"We did the exchanging of gifts a little earlier than I thought." Sara said, as she turned and looked at the Christmas tree. When she turned back around, Grissom was standing in front of her, "Hi."

"Hi." Grissom replied with a small smile.

They stood in silence for a while just looking at one another. Sara was the first to break the silence. She reached out and ran her hand along the stubble that had formed along his face. "I was sitting at my mom's; staring at the Christmas tree and all I could think about was you. About how long it's been since I touched you... since I kissed you."

Grissom leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I do that all the time." He covered her hand with his and opened them back up. "I was just about to make myself an omelet and I was thinking about that last time I made one for you. Do you remember?"

Sara nodded her head up and down. "Yes, when I got out of the hospital. I still think that was the best omelet you have ever made me."

"You were just saying that because the hospital food sucked." Just then Hank maneuvered his way between the two and jumped up on Sara. "Hank, down!" Grissom commanded.

"It's okay." Sara said, as she squatted down and tried to calm the dog down. "Hey, how's my boy? Were you good for Gil?" Sara scratched behind the dogs ears. Hank took a step back and answered her with a snort. Sara stood up and Hank came at her again, this time checking the side of his body into her legs.

"Hank, no" yelled Grissom.

"Its fine, he's just happy to see me." Sara reached down and patted the dog. "It looks like he put on some weight."

"Yeah, well you know me and running. I only do it when I have to." Grissom reached over and patted the dogs head. "He had to settle for my short walks down the street, and that's when I was home. I spent most of my time at work."

Sara looked from Hank to Grissom and she could feel her eyes start to fill up with tears. Quickly, she turned around and walked over to the Christmas tree. Staring up at the star, she willed her tears to stop.

Grissom came up behind her and placed his hands on the back of her arms. "Honey, what is it?"

Sara began to shake her head back and forth. "I never should have left the way I did. I went about it all wrong."

Grissom turned Sara in his arms so she was facing him. "There is no easy way to leave the ones you love. Believe me, I know that first hand." He reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I also understand that there are things you needed to do before it all got to you." Grissom let out a sigh. "Sometime you have to leave to understand why you have to come back."

Sara reached up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "How did you get to be so understanding?"

"You" Grissom dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Many, many years of watching you." He said.

Sara looked up and pulled Grissom's head towards hers, until their lips were touching. Slowly she began kissing him. As she reached for the buttons on his shirt, she felt his hands stopping her.

"Wait...wait...wait." Grissom placed his forehead against hers. "I...ah... I think we need to stop for a second."

Sara looked up at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I want to make sure things are right with us, before we do this." Grissom said.

Sara reached up and placed a hand on each side of Grissom's face. "Hey, things between us are fine, right? My leaving had to do with me, not us. You know that, right?"

"Well it's just that when you first called me, you said things were going to be different." Grissom let out a shaky breath. "If you are ending this, I can't do what we were just about to." He removed her hands from his face. "It would kill me Sara."

"No, no, no, when I said things had to change, I was talking about me. This change will have some affect on you, but it mainly has to do with me." Sara ran her fingers through his hair and locked them around his neck. "That we can discuss later, right now I need you." She leaned in and kissed his neck. "Right here." She began kissing the other side of his neck. "Right now."

Not being able to restrain himself any longer, he reached for Sara's shirt and pulled it up over her head. Tossing it somewhere behind him, he kissed the freckles on Sara's shoulder. Soon, clothes began flying in all different directions and the two ended up on the floor by the Christmas tree. After they were done, Sara rolled off of Grissom and laid down beside him. Grissom glanced around the room and spotted his boxers. Slipping them on, he stood up and grabbed the blanket from the couch.

"I'll be right back." Grissom said as he placed the blanket on Sara and kissed her cheek.

Sara searched for her panties. Spying them by the couch, she put them back on along with Grissom's shirt. She then grabbed a few pillows from the couch before laying back down. Grissom soon returned with a bottle of red and two wine glasses. Laying back down beside her, he handed her a glass and placed the bottle beside them.

"Thanks" Sara said, as she took a sip of her wine. "You did a good job with the tree."

"You think so?" Grissom glanced over at Sara. "I was worried I didn't do it right."

"No, it's perfect." Sara covered them both up with the blanket. "My mom used the blinking colored lights and tinsel."

Grissom began to chuckle. "Oh, no wonder you came home early, the Christmas tree was driving you nuts."

"No" Sara elbowed Grissom playfully; "I told you I missed you. My family used to open gifts up on Christmas Eve... very early. That way my dad would still be sober and we could attempt to have a nice Christmas." Sara took another sip of her wine. "There was a time when we used to open presents up on Christmas morning but that stopped when I was six. I woke up that morning and found my father passed out on the couch. I tried to wake him up to tell him Santa came but that didn't go so well." Sara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "When he did get up, he was still drunk. He ended up breaking a bottle across my back, that's how I got that scar. That Christmas I found out there was no Santa and I spent most of the day in the emergency room." Sara began to chew on her lower lip as she looked up at Grissom. "Which reminds me, I sort of did something, but I am not sure how you feel about it."

Grissom tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"I was out bonding with my brother, when we came across a tattoo shop." Sara looked away from Grissom. "I sort of got another one."

"Another tattoo," Grissom scanned what he could see of Sara's body, "where?"

"Well I tried to cover up that scar." Sara turned and lifted the back of the shirt up. "See. I know it seems like everyone gets Chinese symbols these days, but I like it. It's the symbol for spring." Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I was certainly in need for a new beginning for that part of my life."

Grissom let his fingers hover above the design. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure, it doesn't hurt anymore." Sara hiked the shirt up a little higher. "What do you think?"

Grissom began to lightly trace the symbol. "I think... that if it makes you happy, then that's all that matters."

Sara let go of the shirt, covering up her back once again. She then turned to face Grissom. "Good, because it's pretty permanent." She said, giving him a teasing smile before laying her head on his chest. "My mom, brother and I were going to open up our gifts on Christmas Day, but it felt odd. So we opened them up before we ate. After dinner, I asked if they cared if I came back here." Sara began to trace figure eights on Grissom's chest. "Once they gave me their blessings, I hopped in the car. Only stopped once to refuel." Sara stilled her hand and looked up at Grissom. "They want to meet you." Sara buried her head in between Grissom's side and his arm. "Meet the man I can't stop talking about."

Grissom rolled onto his side to face her. "I would love to meet them." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on it. "Meet the ones who share your DNA." Sara closed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Someday" she mumbled before they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hope everyone had a great New Year. Once again I apologize for taking so long with this.

Many thanks to Wanda for the fast beta work.

Thanks to all who read and those of you who review it. I love when people tell me they like a certain line or part. Those are normally the lines that I wasn't even sure if they would work.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Grissom awoke to a feeling he had not felt in what seemed like a lifetime; the weight of Sara's head on his chest. Reaching up, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. As he looked up at the clock, he noticed it was still early. He slid Sara's head off of his chest and made his way to the bathroom. After getting a quick shower, he dressed and made his way back to Sara. Leaning against the doorway, he watched her as she began to toss and turn. Slowly, she began to stretch.

"I think falling asleep on the floor was a bad idea." Sara said as she let out a moan.

"It's not so bad" Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "once you get use to it."

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she saw Grissom standing there. "You changed?"

"Well someone confiscated my shirt, so I had to find something else to wear." Grissom bent down and began collecting the clothes that were scattered around the room.

"I took one of your shirts before I left." Sara stood up and tossed the pillows back onto the couch. "It no longer smells like you." She began folding the blanket. "This one still does, so I'll trade you."

"What's mine is yours, that includes my clothes." Grissom said as his eyes traveled down her body and then back up again. "They look better on you, anyway."

Sara placed the blanket on the back of the couch. "I beg to differ." She said as she added a sock to the pile of clothes in Grissom's arms. "This color blue on you brings out your eyes. I don't think you even have a clue on what it does to me."

"Well, in that case, I think I am going to need that one back." Grissom leaned over and pecked her lips. "I am going to put these in the laundry room. Could you put some coffee on?"

Sara picked up the empty glasses and wine bottle. "Sure."

As Grissom made his way to the kitchen, Christmas music could be heard coming from the stereo. Glancing around the kitchen, he found Sara sitting at the breakfast bar.

Sara looked up from her magazine. "Coffee should be ready soon."

Grissom leaned on the counter beside her. "So do you want me to try and recreate the best omelet ever?"

"You could do that... or I could make you breakfast." Sara cocked her head to the side. "What would you prefer?"

"I think that," Grissom paused to move closer to Sara, "I didn't wish you a Merry Christmas yet."

"I think you are right." Sara said as she pursed her lips at Grissom.

"Merry Christmas, Sara." Grissom said as he leaned in again, only stopping inches from her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gilbert." Sara leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

All of the sudden, the sound of the front door opening and voices, caused Grissom and Sara to jump apart.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sara asked.

Grissom let out a sigh. "Yes and no. I figured someone would stop by to check up on me today. I'll go see if I can get rid of them." Grissom turned and headed towards the front door. As he got closer he could see four familiar faces.

"Merry Christmas." Brass, Catherine and Nick said in unison. When Nick didn't hear Greg say anything, he bumped him with his shoulder.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Greg said a little too unenthusiastic.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Grissom asked.

"Well, we thought we could all have breakfast together." Catherine held up the bottle of champagne in one hand and a thing of orange juice in the other. "You know, it being Christmas and all."

"Thanks guys, but I really just want to be alone right now." Grissom said as he tried backing the group towards the door.

Something on the Christmas tree caught Brass's eye. "Sorry to impose, we should have called you first. Sorry we bothered you; we'll be on our way now."

"Best idea I have heard all day." Greg said as he went to open the door.

"Hold it, Grego." Nick turned to Brass. "This was your idea. What happened to not taking no for an answer? Why are you giving up so easy?" Nick asked.

"Trust me Nicky, we should go." Brass jerked his head towards the tree. When Catherine and Nick saw what Brass was motioning to, they began to laugh.

"Nice, Griss, reminds me of the tree at my fraternity house back in college." Nick crossed the room to grab the bra hanging from one of the branches. "But, there were a lot more of these hanging from it." He dangled the white lacy material from his fingers.

"Give me that." Grissom snatched the bra from Nick's hand.

Catherine glanced down at the bag on the floor. "We thought you'd be spending Christmas alone. If we knew you weren't, we would have let you be."

When Sara realized they were on to her, she began walking down the hallway. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked as she came to a stop behind Grissom.

"Sara, you're back." Greg said as his face lit up.

"Yes, Greg, we can all see that Sara is back." Brass shifted the grocery bags in his arms. "Maybe we could try this some other time, like when we are actually invited."

"We were just discussing breakfast." Sara reached up and placed a hand on Grissom's back. "I think you should stay and join us."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"We totally understand if you guys want to be alone." Nick added.

When Grissom didn't respond, Sara dropped her hand from his back and nudged him with her elbow. "No, it's fine, stay." Grissom said. Just then Hank began making his way down the hallway. "Where were you a few minuets ago? Some watch dog you are." Grissom shoved Sara's bra into her hands and grabbed Hank by the collar.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed." Sara glanced down at the white lacy bra in her hand. "You guys can put that stuff in the kitchen, while Griss takes care of Hank." Sara turned and carefully reached for her bag before disappearing upstairs.

"Was there something wrong with what she was wearing?" Brass asked as he looked around the group.

Greg leaned into Nick and whispered. "Well that made up for not getting to see her in a dress at the party this year."

Grissom gave Nick a dirty look when he heard him snicker. "Does anyone have a problem with the dog?" When no one answered, Grissom released Hank. "Good, the kitchen is this way." The group followed Grissom down the hallway to the kitchen and began to unpack the food. Grissom set a few glasses in front of Catherine. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Catherine said, as she opened up the champagne and began mixing it with the orange juice.

Nick held up a thing of sausage. "Are we allowed this, or would it offend Sara?"

"No it's fine." Grissom went over to a cupboard and pulled out a frying pan. "Make sure you use this."

Brass poured himself a cup of coffee. "How cute, they even have his and her pots and pans. So what kind of eggs should we make?" He paused to take a sip of his coffee, saying "Any suggestions?"

Sara walked into the kitchen, fully dressed this time. "My vote is for omelets, Griss makes the best omelets ever."

"Hey, I thought you liked mine?" Nick asked, sounding a little hurt.

Grissom looked over to Sara. "When have you had Nick's omelets?" Before Sara could answer, he turned to Nick. "Exactly how close did you and Sara use to be?"

"Aww, look. Gil's jealous. Don't worry, nothing ever happened between her and Nick... or Greg." Catherine took a sip of her mimosa. "One of them would have bragged to me about winning the bet."

"What bet?" Grissom and Sara asked in unison.

Catherine sat back in the chair at the kitchen table. "When Sara first came to Vegas, Nick and Greg were in the break room talking about her." She looked over to Nick with an evil smile. "Nicky here, bet Greg a hundred bucks that Sara would kiss him before she would ever think about kissing Greg."

"You bet on me?" Sara asked as she walked over to Nick. "I can't believe you bet on me." She reached up and pinched the back of his arm. "You're such an ass."

"Ouch!" Nick rubbed his arm where Sara had just pinched him. "Greg bet too, you know."

"I know, and I will deal with him later." Sara said as she cast Greg a disapproving look.

Brass clapped his hands together. "So, omelets it is. Who's first?"

The group sat around chopping and mixing while small talking. No one dared to ask if Sara was here for good, or anything work related. As they began to run out of things to talk about, the doorbell rang.

Grissom looked over to Brass. "What did you do, invite Ecklie?"

"Damn, I knew I forgot someone." Brass shook his head from side to side. "Sorry, everyone I told is already in this room."

Sara stood up. "I'll get it, it's someone I invited. I made the call when I went to get dressed." Once Sara made her way to the door, she opened it and pulled the person into a hug. "Merry Christmas, now get your ass in here."

"I'm not sure I'm welcomed?" The person replied.

"That's ridiculous. I invited you, so you are very much welcome here." Sara grabbed the persons hand and dragged them down the hall. "Hey everyone, Warrick's here."

"Merry Christmas, guys." Warrick said as his eyes scanned the room, stopping on Grissom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Merry Christmas, guys." Warrick said, as his eyes scanned the room, stopping on Grissom.

Brass came up and slapped him on the back. "Warrick, you're just in time for breakfast."

"No thanks, I'm not staying." Warrick reached up and gave Sara's shoulder a little squeeze. "I just wanted to stop by and see how this one was doing."

Sara looked up at Warrick. "You should stay," giving him a little smile, she added, "for me?"

"I'm not sure I'm even allowed to be around most of you right now." Warrick locked eyes with Grissom as he continued. "Since the case is still on going." The room was silent as everyone kept glancing back in forth between Grissom and Warrick.

"As long as we don't discuss the case, there shouldn't be a problem." Brass finished off his coffee and headed for a refill. "So, what would you like in that omelet?"

"Dude, you got to have one. They are soooo good." Greg shoveled the last fork full into his mouth.

"I guess I'll stay, but I feel bad eating your food." Warrick said, as he sat down at the table next to Catherine.

"We have more than enough," Grissom waved his hand over the vegetables, "What would you like?"

Warrick gave Grissom a slight nod, knowing that they were okay. "I guess make mine the same way you made Greg's."

Nick leaned over Grissom's shoulder and watched as Grissom began to mix the ingredients together. "I need to figure out what you do different." Nick glanced at the empty plate Greg placed in the sink. "Yours are better than mine."

Greg came up to Nick's side and patted him on the back. "You're going to make someone a great wife, someday"

"That's it, you are going down Sanders." Nick said as he pulled Greg into a headlock.

Grissom began to pour the mixture into the pan. "If you two don't knock that off, I am going to sick Hank on you." Nick let go of Greg and the two looked over at the big dog.

Sara let out a small laugh and pointed to Hank. "Too bad that dog wouldn't hurt a bug, that's why Griss keeps him around." Everyone began to laugh, except Warrick, who still looked a little unsure about being there.

"Warrick, want some coffee?" Brass asked as he held up the pot.

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks." Warrick said, as he shifted in his chair.

Brass handed him the mug. "Here and Warrick, everyone screws up. You're not the first CSI guy to get himself in a little hot water." Brass pointed at Nick. "Remember, Nick had almost the same problem with that hooker." Glancing around the room, his eyes fell onto Grissom. "Even Gil had sleepovers with the dominatrix."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at Brass. "Heather is just a friend."

Catherine began to chuckle. "That's like saying Sara and the paramedic were just friends."

"Hey, when did this become pick on Griss and Sara?" Sara asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not." Brass held his hands out in front of him. "I'm just trying to relay to Warrick, that everyone in this room has made their fair share of mistakes." Brass turned to face Warrick, as he continued speaking. "We know you didn't do it, and we will do our best to find the guy who did." Brass placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just know we got you back."

"Thanks guys." Warrick said, as he looked up to see Grissom placing a plate of food in front of him. "For everything." He took a sip of his coffee and set it back down. "So speaking of back, when are you coming back to work?" He looked over at Sara as he took a bite of his food.

Sara took a sip of her coffee, as she walked over to stand beside Grissom. "I'm not." She then turned to Grissom. "The change that I was talking about, this is it." She set her cup on the counter and reached for his hand. "I can't deal with it, all of the blood and death, especially if I have to tell another mother that her child is gone or a husband that his wife was raped." She began shaking her head back and forth. "I can't do it anymore Gil, I just can't. I have been surrounded by violence my whole life and I need to change that." She bit down on her lip when she realized what she just said and who heard it. Taking a glance at the five other people in the room, she saw some surprised faces and some not so surprised. Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, she squeezed Grissom's hand. Turning to the group, she began to speak again. "Guys, there is something that I think I need to tell you." Sara than began to tell them about her abusive father, how he died and the numerous foster homes she lived in along the way. As she finished telling her story, she wiped the tears away from her cheeks. When she looked around the room, she saw she was not the only one who had shed some tears.

They sat in silence for sometime until Greg spoke up. "Hey Sara, how did you get those scars on your back?" Greg asked in a hushed tone.

"How?" Sara tilted her head to the side and then gave it a little shake. "Well it was thirty years ago today. I tried to wake my dad up and it turns out that he could throw a bottle faster than I could run." She placed her hand on her back. "I just remember how bad it hurt when they dug the glass out. It left a really bad scar." She looked up at Grissom and smiled. "I got the scar somewhat covered up now. A few weeks ago I got a tattoo."

"Really, can I see it?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Sara turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt.

Catherine leaned forward in her chair. "So what does that mean?"

"It is the symbol for spring, means new beginnings." Sara tugged her shirt back down and turned back to face the group.

"So you got two tattoos now, I got two too." Greg said.

"Really? Where?" Sara asked, a little surprised that Greg would get a tattoo.

Greg stood up and pulled the front of his shirt up. He pointed to the upper left part of his chest. "One." Then pointing to the right of it, "Two." Quickly, he pulled his shirt back down. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, those are just my nipples." Everyone began to laugh until they had tears in their eyes.

"Grego, you always know when to make us laugh." Nick wrapped his arm over his stomach. "I really needed that right now."

Catherine leaned back in her chair. "If you're not doing the CSI thing anymore, what will you do?"

"I'm going back to school to finish my masters." Sara picked up her mug from the counter and went to refill it. "I stopped by Berkley a few weeks ago and talked to the dean."

"So you are going back to California?" Grissom asked, as he tried to disguise the hurt in his voice.

Sara turned back around and began to blow on her coffee. "No, the dean is going to let me take the courses online. Just had to agree to go back a few times and give a few lectures. I might have hinted that a certain entomologist may just accompany me one of those times." Sara leaned into him. "I think that was what sealed the deal."

"So, when do you start your classes?" Warrick asked, as he pushed the empty plate away.

"I am going to start this summer, that way I still have a few months to do whatever." Sara said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after you get your masters?" Nick asked.

"I became a CSI, so I could make a difference and I still want to do that, make a difference that is." Sara glanced around the room. "So I have decided to teach. Not sure what, but it is something that I think I would enjoy doing." Looking up at Grissom she said. "I know there were a few teachers in my life that made a lasting impression on me."

"So the student becomes the teacher." Grissom said with a smirk.

"Something like that." Sara said, her lips pursed. Just then Hank came up to her and barked. "I think I need to take you outside." Hank answered her with another bark.

"We need to help you clean up and then leave you guys alone." Catherine said as she picked up her and Warrick's plate from the table and placed them in the sink. Nick walked over to Catherine and began rinsing, while Catherine loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Can I come with you?" Greg asked as he watched Sara clip a leash onto Hank's collar.

"Sure, I'm not going that far." Sara made her way to the front door as Greg followed.

"I'm really glad you're back." Greg said, once they got outside.

"I should be pissed at you since you told me you didn't see anything in the shower that day." Sara glanced over at Greg and gave him a sly smile. "Then again, maybe I should thank you for not cashing in on that bet." She watched as Greg's face began to turn red.

"Well that didn't really count. You had way too much to drink that night and I know it wasn't me you wanted to be kissing." Greg said, with a lopsided smile.

"Wow that was so long ago." Sara said as she shook her head back and forth. "Grissom kept pushing me away. He was acting like an ass and you and I were spending all that time together. I don't think I thanked you for being such a gentleman that night. Most guys would have taken advantage of me and you didn't."

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's me, mister nice guy."

Sara looked over at him again. "You should know you are the reason I want to become a teacher. I had such a great time showing you the ropes."

"Not as much fun as I had learning them. You are going to be an amazing teacher, Sara." Greg looked over at her and asked. "Are you going to use your time off to plan the wedding?"

Sara stopped and turned to Greg in shock. "He told you that we are getting married?"

Greg reached down to pet the dog. "I sort of got it out of him." He paused and looked over at her. "I feel bad; I was really mean to him. Thought he finally drove you away, but now I understand why you had to leave."

"I think we should head back." Sara said as she turned around. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Greg, do me a favor and don't tell anyone about the marriage thing. It's just that we haven't talked about it since he asked, and I don't even have a ring. Plus, Griss might have changed his mind by now."

"I doubt that, but my lips are sealed." Greg said as he tried to fight back a smile. As they walked through the door, everyone was getting ready to go.

"You guys are leaving?" Sara asked, as she let Hank off of the leash.

"Yeah, I need to get home and get Lindsey up. That girl would sleep all day if I let her, even if it is Christmas." Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Teenagers."

Nick turned to Grissom. "Hey boss, how about you let me take your shift tonight?"

Grissom looked to Sara and then back at Nick. "I guess, are you sure you don't mind?"

Nick answered, "Not at all."

"I would say thanks for inviting us," Brass paused to scratch the back of his head, "but you didn't. So, thanks for letting us invade your home."

As people began to say their goodbyes to Sara, Greg walked up to Grissom. "Hey, sorry about what happened in your office. I was out of line, and I had no right to talk to you the way I did." Greg stuck his hand out to shake Grissom's hand.

"I needed a good kick in the ass." Grissom said as he shook Greg's hand. "You do know that if you ever talk to me that way again, I'll fire your ass so fast."

Greg held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I get it." Glancing over and seeing Sara talking to Warrick, Greg spoke again, just above a whisper. "Griss, I was wrong about the marriage thing. If you still have that ring, I think you should give it to her today." With that he joined the group at the front door and waited for Warrick to join them.

"Thanks for inviting me over, I'm really glad I stayed." Warrick said as he gave Sara a hug.

Sara backed away from Warrick and walked over to stand beside Grissom. "Hey guys, I don't think I ever thanked you for finding me in the desert that day." She put her arm around Grissom and leaned her head against his chest. "I know you were just doing your job, but I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your efforts. You might not be my co-workers anymore, but you will always be my friends. Someone once said that friends are the family we choose. I feel very lucky to call each of you my friend." Sara looked over at Nick and saw his eyes start to fill up with tears. "Don't start, Nicky." She said with a sniffle. "Thanks for making this the best Christmas I have ever had."

Greg looked at Grissom as he spoke. "Who knows, the day isn't over yet, it could get even better."

Once everyone had gone home, Grissom and Sara spent the day curled up on the couch. With Hank at their feet, they watched Christmas movies old and new. When it was time for bed they made their way upstairs. As Sara spotted her bag on the floor by the bed, she turned to Grissom.

"I almost forgot to give you your present." Sara said as she bent down and took a small gift out of her bag.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Grissom went off to his office to retrieve the black velvet box. When he returned, Sara was sitting Indian style on the bed. He sat down across from her and she pushed the gift towards him.

"Here, Merry Christmas." As Grissom began to unwrap it, Sara kept talking. "A little birdie told me you needed one of these."

"How did you know?" Grissom asked as he looked at the glass with bright red lettering that read San Francisco. "Wait, let me guess, Brass."

"I called him one day to see how you were really doing." She balled up the wrapping paper and placed it on her night stand. "He said aside from a broken glass, you were hanging in there."

Grissom stood up and placed the glass on the dresser. "Thanks, now for yours." He stuck his hand in his pocket and made his way over to Sara's side of the bed. "Sara, you know I'm not perfect."

Sara began to talk over him. "I told you once that I was not looking for perfection. Perfect would be boring, besides, I am far from perfect."

"Will you let me talk here?" When Sara nodded her head he continued. "I am not always going to say or do the right things, but there are things you can count on, things you should know. I will always do my best to take care of you, and always be faithful. Most of all I love you. More than I thought possible and more than I thought I ever could. I will love you for the rest of my life." He took the box out of his pocket and opened it. Dropping to one knee he let out a nervous breath. "That being said, Sara will you marry me?" Sara sat there, just staring at the ring. "If you don't want to marry me, I will understand."

"No, it's not that. Are you sure you still want to marry me?" Sara bit down on her lip as Grissom climbed up on the bed.

Grissom reached for her left hand. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to. So what do you say?"

"Yes." Sara said as she nodded her head up and down.

"Yes." Grissom repeated her answer with a smile. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, as he kissed her.

After they were done celebrating their official engagement, Sara laid her head in her right hand. "Greg was right. I didn't think it was possible but you managed to make this day even better." She said as she glanced down at the ring on her left hand. Looking over at Grissom, she began to laugh.

"What?" Grissom asked, wondering what was so funny.

"I just realized that you gave me this beautiful ring, and all I got you was a stupid glass." Sara ran her hand down his bare chest. "I think I have a lot of making up to do."

"Nonsense, you showing up here this morning was the best gift I could have ever gotten." Grissom rolled to his side to face her. "Don't feel too bad though, the things that you did to me a little while ago, made up for the glass."

Sara pushed him playfully. "I can't believe you just said that."

Grissom reached for her left hand and looked down at the ring. "All kidding aside, there is one more question I wanted to ask you." Looking into Sara's eyes he continued. "What would you say about moving to San Francisco?"

"No." Sara answered quickly.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"I can't go there. It's not my home anymore, this is." Sara said as she leaned in and began to kiss him.

For Sara's first official night back at home, the only thing she wore to bed that night was her ring. As for Grissom, he knew before he even drifted off to sleep, that this would be the first night, in a long time, that he would get a good night sleep in their bed, together in their home.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all who kept on reading this lil story of mine, hope you enjoyed it. 

A huge thanks to Wanda, this story wouldn't be what it is without her!

Now my inspiration for this story came from a Kenny Chesney song called _I Can't Go There_.

Here are just some of the lyrics:

_I can't go there_

_cause thats just too much us_

_I can't go there_

_I still feel your touch_

_theres places in my heart and head that feel as empty as our bed_

_so most nights I don't even walk upstairs_

_cause I can't go there_

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated to write!


End file.
